Truth or dare ?
by Immortal lovex
Summary: Its Bonnie birthday and she's back from the dead, she thought that she had more to say about her life but as she died and her life went before her eyes. Bonnie noticed how boring she was and how she was never a out going person , she would always find away of getting out of things that sound a little risking. Bonnie has a plan; she wants to be more fun, sexier and way more dangers!
1. Chapter 1

Its Bonnie birthday and she's back from the dead, she thought that she had more to say about her life but as she died and her life went before her eyes. Bonnie notice how boring she was and how she was never a out going person , she would always find away of getting out of things that sound a little risking like taking shots with the girls, making out with a hot vampire, telling people what she really thought of them and more.

Bonnie has a plan; she wants to be more fun, sexier and way more dangers.

Xxxx

Chapter 1 - To my new life

Bonnie looked out herself in the mirror thinking about her outfit, it was something she would never wear it was more Elena's type of thing. She looked down at her legs wandering if her legs where long. "could I really where shorts?" she asked herself as she looked back up at the mirror and looked at her white croup top, she tried to pull it down a little more to hide some skin, but it didn't work.

At first she loved her knew hair cut, short hair showed her long neck and beautiful face, but know that she had it for a week she didn't believe that it looked good anymore. But before she could make anymore changes to her look the door started to knock.

She walked down stairs slowly she never thought that she would welcome vampires into her dead grandmas house, but today was the day Bonnie would brake the rules and let her hair down. Today was funny bonnie day its not like, she's a vampire she doesn't leave forever.

When she opened the door she found shocked face looking over at her, Elena's mouth was wide open, Caroline couldn't help but smile, Jeremy was lost for words, Stefan tried not looking over at me and Damon had the same face as Caroline but maybe his was a little different. "welcome to my place, come in and get your ass a drink!" Bonnie shouted as they all started to walk inside.

"Happy birthday Bonnie!" Katherine shouted as she walked inform behind the others, like always Katherine always knew how to make herself looked good and have a laugh, bonnie wanted to be like Katherine.

A couple minutes went and Matt, Klaus, Elijah, Tyler, Hayley, Marcel and Rebekah came and that's when Bonnie decides what she wanted to do today. "Let's play truth or dare!" Bonnie shouted over the loud music. "Are you sure you want to play truth or dare? You normal hate that game and never do your dares" Caroline said as she sat beside Bonnie. "It's my birthday and I want to play truth or dare" she said as she started to roll her eyes.

"Fine let's play truth or dare" Elena said as she sent a quick smile over to Bonnie. "If you don't do your dare you have take of you clothes and take 1 shot" bonnie said as turned at Caroline and gave a fake smile and moved to set with Elena. "Fine sounds like fun, cant wait to see you so dunk Bonnie" Caroline said as she started to laugh at how funny this game was going to become.

"Truth or Dare Matt?" Bonnie asked with a smirk. "Dare" matt said so proudly of him self thinking Bonnie would give him an easy dare, but she had other plans. "Dare you to make out with Jeremy for 2 minutes" she said as she started to laugh. "No way" matt said as he started to look at Bonnie in a different light.

"Then take of you clothes" Bonnie said as looked over at a shocked Caroline. "fine, I well kiss him" Matt said as he quickly went over to Jeremy and kissed him, matt had one hand at the back of Jeremy's head and one on he shoulders, 2 minutes felt like hours to them. "That's wasn't too hard, was it?" Bonnie said to matt as, she started to laugh again.

"Truth or dare Elena?" Matt asked one of his closes friends. "Truth" Elena said like the good girl she wasn't. "Out of the girls in the room, who would you more likely have sex with if you were into girls?" Matt said as he started to smile. "erm well Caroline, she looks like fun" Elena said as she started to wink and Caroline and Caroline was playing around with Elena.

"Truth or dare Katherine?" Elena asked with an evil smile on her face. "Dare" Katherine say as she rolled her eyes, thinking Elena was going to give her a little kiddie dare? "I dare you to make out with bonnie tell one of the boys tell you to stop" Elena said with a smirk and she wants shocked to see Katherine's face matched her evil smirk. "Well Elena you're started to become more fun after all" Katherine said as she walked over to bonnie.

Everybody in room even Katherine believed that Bonnie would quit and not want to kiss her back. Bonnie had a good laugh when she saw their faces change. When Bonnie got up and grabbed Katherine's head and moved it closer to hers, when their lips touched bonnie and Katherine closed their eyes and started to kiss.

Time was over and Elena and Caroline was confused where have their best friend Bonnie gone and the boys was happy with their big smiles across their face. "Truth or dare Stefan?" Katherine asked as she sanded him a wink. "Truth" he though that it would be better to answer one of her questions than to really play dare with her. "Who was better in bed me or little Elena?" Katherine asked as gave Elena a look of death and then turned back to Stefan and gave him a smile.

"You" Stefan whispered. "I can't hear you, can you say that again" Katherine asked, but she was lying she just wanted everybody in the group to hear him say it. "Katherine you was better" he said much louder making Katherine laugh out of joy. "Stefan is only saying that because Elena's with Damon" Jeremy said as he looked over at Bonnie thinking she would help him and one her best friends out. "well Elena isn't that fun." Bonnie said as she looked over at Katherine and gave her wink.

"Truth or dare Damon?" Stefan asked his older brother. "Truth" he told him, as their dares was getting too fucked up and he knew his little brother had a plan for him. "Damon rate Elena out of 10 for her sexual skills" Stefan said as he started to laugh, he knew Elena wasn't the best fun when you wanted to get down and dirty, but what did his brother thing of little Elena. "7 "Damon said as he quickly whispered sorry to Elena.

"Truth or dare Stefan?" Damon asked his little brother. "Dare" Stefan said as, he was trying to show he wasn't scared of his big brother. "Bonnie, Katherine and Stefan follow me" Damon said as, he started to walk up the stairs.

Xxx

Thanks for reading

Fav, follow and review

If you would like another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- closed doors

Stefan hoped that something fun and sexy was about to happen but Damon had already had plans for his little brother. Damon whispered into his ex lovers ear making her giggle like a child, once he told Bonnie what he said to Katherine he walked out of the room leaving Stefan handcuffed onto a bed with Bonnie and Katherine .

Bonnie walked over to the topless young man, as he started to bite his lips once Katherine touched his skin; he told her he could feel her like she was burning his skin. Bonnie started to lick his chest slowly and then she started to stop and gave him little kisses around his chest going lower and lower tells Katherine pushed Bonnie out of the way.

She didn't want Bonnie touching him anymore, she wanted to play. Katherine started to move on top of him and as she did , she started to grinding her body on top of him making whispered her name. Katherine closed her brown eyes as; she was feeling the heat of their body touching each other.

Bonnie moved over to Stefan again and started to kiss his neck as Katherine was having dry sex with Stefan. Bonnie was sucking and kissing his neck tell Damon came back inside the room.

"girls fun time is over" Damon said as he walked over to his little brown and took the pink handcuffs of him and walked out of the room.

Xxx

Once again they were all back together sitting around waiting. "Truth or dare Elena?" Stefan asked, everybody looked a little worried as they haven't spoken for sometime now after she left him for his bigger brother. "Dare "Elena said as she looked almost proud of herself. "I dare you to kiss Katherine" Stefan said.

"fine whatever you want Stefan" Elena said as she walked over to Elena but everybody heard Stefan mumbled "what I want is you to make my dick hard" but everybody tried to play it off. Katherine moved closer to Elena as, she grabbed her hair and pulled her forward, when their lips touched it was like nothing to Elena tell Katherine started to kiss her. She didn't understand why she didn't feel like something wrong, why was kissing Katherine so fun? Why did it turn Elena on?

Finely they stopped kissing after a couple of minutes and Katherine moved to where Stefan was sitting. "Truth or dare bonnie?" Elena asked as, she tried to take Damon's eyes off her. "Truth" bonnie mumbled she was drunk and the party was starting to look more fun. "Out of Damon, Stefan and Klaus what one would you fuck?" Elena asked wondering what her best friend type in a guy was really.

"Damon" she mumbled as she started to pick up her drink. "Truth or dare Klaus?" Bonnie asked. "Dare" he told her with shock that she was even brave to ask him. "I dare you to take of you clothes and show us what you got!" Bonnie shouted as looked him up and down and then started to bite her lips.

Klaus moved to the middle of the room and turned to face bonnie. "this is for you birthday girl" he told her as he slowly pulled his top over his head, showing only skin of his beautiful chest as put his top on to bonnie head, he started to slowly dance as, he started to take his jeans down. Making Bonnie started to lick her lips once he notice that bonnie was very turned on with his moves he started to walk over to her.

When he was over to her he whispered something into her ear and then walked back to his ser. "truth or dare Matt?" Klaus asked him. "Truth" matt said because he was too scared to even think of dare Klaus would give him. "Do you ever think about becoming a vampire?" Klaus asked. "Well yeah must of my friends are vampires, so yeah I do" matt answered honestly as he turned to face Jeremy "truth or dare Jeremy?" matt asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Dare "Jeremy answered. "I dare you to break demon's neck" matt said and before he knew Jeremy got out of his chair and walked over to Damon. "Jeremy if you touch me I well kick-" before he could even finish Jeremy broke Damon's neck making his body fall to the ground. "He well be back in 5 minutes" Jeremy said as he walked back over to his place.

"Truth or dar-"Jeremy didn't even get the chance to finish somebody was at the door and they was ready to party. Bonnie walked over to the front door and opened it to find Stefan? Wait I mean Silas.

"Dare" Sails said as he walked into the house, with out an invite.

Xxxx

I know I posted chapter 2 early its because, I typed/ wrote that chapter yesterday for that day but posted it today as, I wrote/ typed this chapter for today if that makes any séances. Lol

Xxxx

Plz fav, follow or review for chapter 3


	3. the games have just started

Chapter 3- the games have just started.

Silas walked into the room and looked at all the unhappy faces, and stopped once he saw Elena and Katherine and smiled but then he looked around again like he thought he would find somebody. "I dare you Silas to just go home or die or something" Jeremy said as he looked over at Silas confused face.

But then it changed and he started to laugh a little, after a minute he stopped and started to speak to Elena's little brother. "Wouldn't you want to know what Bonnie wants?" Silas asked as he took his hand out for the beautiful young lady, she took his soft hand as, he pulled her up and he whispered into her ear happy birthday making Bonnie laugh ever so sweetly. "I can read minds and the birthday girl doesn't wish for me to leave." Sails said and then he turned to face Bonnie and she started to speak. "I dare you to kiss me" she mumbled as she looked into his green eyes like she could see his life right before her.

"As you wish my little which" he told her as he, pulled her closer to him, their lips touched and Bonnie mind was all over the place, she couldn't help but think about all the fun things she could do with Silas, he was like the fun, happy, evil and sexier Stefan. Bonnie started to grab the back of his golden hair pulling him pore forward to her, he grabbed her by her lags tell her feet was off the ground, she put her legs around his waist as, Silas started to walk over to the table with her still making sure their lips didn't stop for any second.

When they finely got to the table Silas pushed her off him, making her land on her back to the table, she could see his evil smirk yet, it didn't scare her, maybe because he could hear what she was thinking and he was giving her every wish she wanted tell Caroline started to speak. "if your going to have sex, can it be in the room where we cant see." She said as she started to get out of her chair and walked over to them.

Silas helped Bonnie back up from the table. "Sorry little one maybe next time" he told her as he walked over to where Klaus was sitting and joined him. "Did you birthday wish come true yet?" Jeremy asked his girlfriend. "What?" Bonnie asked, she was confused she didn't know what he was speaking about. "You want to be slut and know you showed us all" Jeremy said as he walked out of the room.

Xxxx

"Truth or dare Elena?" Katherine asked her look alike. "Dare" Elena say as she started to worry about what she would give her. "Dare you to stab Silas" Katherine said with a smirk on her face. "fine" Elena said as she walked over to the kitchen table, where Silas and Bonnie was going to have sex, as she started to thinking about her little brother watching his girlfriend kiss another guy, she broke the table leg with angry in her eyes.

"You do know that won't kill me right?" Silas asked as, he started to laugh at the girls that looked like his lover. "But it well hurt" Katherine said with a smirk on her face, he couldn't help but hear what she was thinking in her mind. Katherine hated him, she wanted him dead and Elena out of the ways so she could love Stefan and have him all to herself. "He won't want you" Silas said as he started to look at Katherine like she was nothing, but dirt. "stop reading my-" but before she could finish what she wanted to say Elena had stabbed Silas in the chest with the table leg, his blood was dripping on to the ground , his blood was on her hands. "That's for my brother!" she shouted. Silas was screaming because of the pain, he knew he wouldn't die, so did Elena but she just wanted him to hurt like Jeremy did.

"Don't you think you should stop?" Stefan said as he started to walk over to Elena, she wouldn't pull it out she was just moving it around his skin making more blood go down to the ground. After a second she could hear Stefan's voice over and over again telling her to stop, Elena finely dropped the table leg and walked over to her boyfriend cold body, as he finely woke up from his neck breaking. "Elena?" he mumbled. "Truth or dare?" she asked as Damon could see the evilness in her eyes.

Xxx

Thanks for reading

For chapter 4 plz fav, follow and review x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dare" Damon told his girlfriend, she had pain in her eyes and he was scared of what she would do, but yet he still put his trust into her. "I dare you to turn Bonnie into a vampire" Elena said coldly making everybody shocked with her words. "Don't act like you don't dream of testing her blood, her blood that nobody can touch its funny because when I turn it off. I tested her blood I felt her power, you would like it Damon" Elena told her boyfriend trying to making him hurt her best friend, but at this point nobody new about their friendship.

"Elena maybe you should just stop" Stefan told the girl he once loved, the girl he once would do anything for. "Maybe you should stop Stefan, all you do is act like you're the good brother that do no wrong, what was it like to kill all those people? To have real blood? I think I like you better as the "ripper" Elena said as she tried to sound like Klaus.

She walked over to Katherine and pulled her up by her long curly hair. "How human life? Its sucks, you have to watch everybody have the fun and you have to sit around all scared because you have no power , well now its my turn to hurt you Katherine like your hurt me!" she shouted as she kicked Katherine across the room. "Oh I can see why you liked kicking me when I was done now, I can feel the power" Elena said as she started too walked over to her, but something happened.

She drooped onto the ground screaming, she didn't understand where this pain was coming from. "Bonnie!" she shouted as, she tried to acts as if her magic didn't touch Elena. "You little bitch your only trying to hurt me, because all the boys you have liked have always wanted me" Elena mumbled as Bonnie bashed her into a wall. "Elena you might act as, if you are the nice girl who doesn't do anything wrong, but trust me I see you for what you truly are! A cold hearted, blood sucking, whore." Bonnie told her friend.

"Jeremy hates you, Caroline hates you and now I hate you, and we all know matt only follows what me and Caroline do, so who is your true friend?" Elena asked, for some reason Bonnie power became weak and Elena became strong. "You wont cheat death this time" Elena told her as; she grabbed Bonnie by her neck and showed her fangs to her friend.

"Go to hell" Bonnie mumbled. "Meet you their" Elena told her friend as; Bonnie closed her eyes ready for death once again.

Xxxx

Thanks for reading

For chapter 5 fave, follow and review x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Elena!" Damon called as, her body dropped on the ground. "What was that for?" Damon asked the young man in front of him. "Take the smirk off your face!" Klaus said as he walked over to the man. "Brother, I don't understand how you can sit around playing games with somebody, who killed your little brother" Kol said as he smirk start to come across his face. "Where is my good old friend Jeremy?" Kol said as he started to look around the room.

"He left the party" Bonnie whispered, as Kol turned around and helped Bonnie stand straight. "Why did you save me?" Bonnie asked, she knew it was her time to die or to become one of them. "You saved me, you're the reason am back" Kol told Bonnie as they walked over to a table.

"How?" Bonnie asked as she looked over at all the confused faces. "When you died to save your little boyfriend life, you opened the door to the other side, I was their when Jeremy left the other side, so I followed him and now look" kol said as he kissed the top of her head.

"As little Elena is out for dark sleep, why don't we get back to the game." Kol said as he walked over to Tyler and picked him up; he looked right into Tyler's dark brown eyes. "I dare you to stab my brother Klaus 3 times, tell he decides to kill you" the boy walked over with the broken table leg that Elena had, to stab Klaus. "Little brother you know I won't die?" Klaus told his brother.

Kol started to laugh at his big brother. "How stupid do you think I am, his the one that well die." Kol said as he gave Caroline weak.. "What guy do you want to stay alive sweetheart?" he asked the blond. "Fuck you! You fucked up Bonne's party!" Caroline shouted.

"Me? I didn't, I think Elena fucked up the party when she tried to kill the birthday girl and not one of you stopped it. It's a little funny because this girl does anything for you even dies for the people she cares for, but you cant even tell your little angel Elena when she's in the wrong, so I had to save the day and break her neck or what would have happened? Would Elena turn Bonnie or have killed her?" Kol said as he saw Klaus pick up Tyler and dropped him on to the ground.

"Have you got tired yet?" Kol asked his brother, as Klaus just broke Tyler neck. "I wont kill him because you want me to" Klaus said as he walked over to face his brother. Now they were face to face and nobody could remove them away from each other.

"Kol have I ever told you how much, I hate you?" Elena mumbled as tried to get off the ground with help from Damon but, kol turned around kicked her back onto the ground. "Nobody cares Elena" Klaus said as they turned to look at each other again.

Xxx

For another chapter plz follow, fav and review x


	6. Chapter 6

" you can't just come to this party and make people feel bad, it doesn't work like that little brother!" his killer sister shouted, she knew her brother was hurt and she didn't care. The only thing on her mind is herself and her lover." Well everything has changed, Klaus is going to be a father, you have somebody to love you, Elijah is not the boring, Stefan is single and Elena picked Damon, but Bonnie why would you want to change? You're perfect already" Kol asked the who saved his life.

"Bonnie doesn't want to change, she just wants to have some fun for her birthday" Caroline said as, she started to notice his laugh. "You all must be stupid, she's wearing Elena clothes. The girl that has every boy running around for her, she acts like Caroline with no care in the world she just wants to be the fun of the party, she is even treating her boyfriend and best friend like rubbish. She's fitting for herself because she hates what she was and wants to change, but you cant see that this is no the bonnie you love" Kol said as he picked up the pregnant wolf.

"I though my brother would have been with Caroline by now, but I see your cold heart has been given to someone, who wasn't blond and now she is carrying something alive inside of her that well call you dad. What type of father do you think you well be Klaus?" Kol asked is brother as; he went to take the cup of wine from Elijah's hand.

"I am sorry brother" Elijah said as, he moved from his set to hug his little brother. "You should be sorry but I know you can't be. Because I'm a monster like you" he said as he pointed at his family. "You know somebody killed me and you didn't fight for me like you would fight for each other. You forgot about me like, I was the dirt on the bottom of your sure, but I'm not!" he shouted as, Bonnie walked over to him and gave him her hand. "Your know monster." Bonnie whispered as, a tear feel down his face.

"I know that death happens for everyone, but I didn't want to die the first time and I didn't want to die the second time. So how is this right that my so called family parties with the people, who took my second chance of life, killed me like I was nothing as they watched me burn?" Kol said to the girl holding his hand, he didn't understand how she could make him feel warm inside, like he wasn't a vampire, a monster like a person who was heartless.

Bonnie could feel him becoming warm inside, she moved closer to him forgetting about all the people around him. She wanted to be somebody, she wanted something different. She always likes Kol in someway, but she knew she couldn't have him, but even now she knows but she wouldn't mind taken the risk. Their lips touched perfectly like their lips were only made for each other.

"Truth or dare?" Kol asked as, they stopped kissing. "Dare" Bonnie whispered as an evil smirk came across her face matching Kols.

Xxx

Thanks for reading

For another chapter plz follow, fav and review


End file.
